victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Faery Lore
= Fairy Lore 1 = * Stories of faeries and faerie magic are based on something real and mysterious in the world that might not exist today. * Dreams really do have magical qualities and power. * Faeries of some kind really do exist, but they’re invisible! * Information from alternative culture texts and folklore about accounts with “Faerie”, especially including major Norse and Celtic mythological references. * Knowledge of a few traditional remedies for or wards against faeries and their magic from “superstitious” folklore. = Fairy Lore 2 = * Information from alternative culture texts and folklore about accounts with “Faerie”, including major Native American and Slavic mythological references. * Faeries are especially fond of children and untamed wilderness settings. * There are fewer faeries around today because most people no longer believe in them, and that weakens their power. * Faeries and human dreams go hand-in hand – they affect one another. Faeries know our dreams, and often try to make them come true, though sometimes they choose our nightmares as well. * Faeries tend to gather at magical faerie places, and they really do have kings and queens. * Faeries can be warded against with holy symbols. * May have knowledge of one or two fae (i.e., kithain, nunnehi, inanimate, etc.) Arts, Bunks, or Birthrights, or any obvious effects of some Treasures. This information will not be detailed. “He called the ball silly names to make it mad, and it jumped down out of the tree without him even moving to get it.” Believes any faerie creature will have the same sorts of powers as others. * Faeries claim to be directly connected to the Tuatha de Danaan, elves, dwarves, giants, goblins, Fomorians, etc. of ancient faerie myths. = Fairy Lore 3 = * Faeries hide themselves from mortal ken, and their dream-magic helps them make mortals forget. * Information from alternative culture texts and folklore about accounts with “Faerie”, including many obscure aboriginal Asian, African, or South American mythological references. * Like some faerie folklore says, one actually can resist faerie magic by convincing themselves that it has no real power against them. It’s not as simple as not clapping your hands, but it does seem to drive off faerie creatures. Cold Iron, but not wrought or cast iron, seems to be the most effective ward there is against the fae. * May have knowledge of one or two faerie-specific terms, but does not understand what they mean aside from their literal meanings or definitions. * Faerie magics can be horribly wrathful, and are very unpredictable to mortals, being so alien to human thought that they might even seem whimsical. Faeries are definitely very passionate creatures, for good or for ill. * Probably met and talked to several faeries. * Faeries can sap a mortal’s will and enchant them into doing their bidding, and most mortals are helpless against it. = Fairy Lore 4 = * The majority of those who believe themselves to be faeries of some kind refer to themselves as “kithain”. There are other terms that apply to certain groups, but it’s unlikely a character knows those terms at this level. * Information from alternative culture texts and folklore about accounts with “Faerie”, including many obscure aboriginal Australian mythological references. * May know some kithain-specific terms (as words – not by meaning). * Faerie power is the magic of dreams, and they somehow exist in connection to the collective dreams of mortals. Hopeful and imaginative people are more closely tied to this power. * Faeries come in many kinds, each known as a “kith”. (Knows the names of 2-4 of the common major kiths, and that different kiths have different weaknesses and powers, but with a lot of inaccurate details). * Faeries like fun places, artistic and natural settings, creative people, and places where there are usually children, such as playgrounds. * Faeries have kings, queens, dukes, knights, and so on, just like in medieval faerie tales. * Some faeries like modern free-thinking better and rebel against their nobles. * Has an understanding of the standard Arts (those featured in The Shining Host plus Metamorphosis) and what they can do – think general overview with very little actual detail. Also knows that certain objects can hold magic. * Knows that there is much more “faerie magic” going on all the time than is known, but that it is almost all invisible to mortals. = Fairy Lore 5 = * May be able to name most of the standard kiths and give short descriptions (Equal to the descriptions in the Shining Host or The Shining Host: Player’s Guide). * Information from alternative culture texts and folklore about accounts with “Faerie”, including almost all extant mythological references, even the most obscure. * May know some kithain-specific terms (as words with very rough understanding of their true definitions and significance). * Understands the basics of the Changeling Way reincarnation cycle without knowing what its called. * Knows the very basics about kithain culture (i.e., basic ideas behind the power of Oaths, justice by Fior, etc.). * May have heard rumors of the kith-specific or rarer Arts (Skycraft, Aphrodesia, Infusion, Kryos, Spirit Link, or Inanimae Slivers). * Knows that many faeries fear the end of humanity’s hopes and dreams is coming in some kind of cosmic change, and that nobody will believe in them at all anymore.